Audrey E. Whiton
Audrey was originally a guest upon the ship, known for her drunken ways she soon made several friends among the crew. Seeing her as a woman with great potential, when Scorpia took over Kura's captainship, she soon promoted Audrey to be her first mate. Talents and SkillsHunting *Assisting with medical needs *Combat *Cooking any type of red meat (though she hates cooking) Weapons *Long, blunt, multi-pointed, sword. *She used to have a bow and arrow set until the bow broke. *Lots of throwing knifes made of steel or iron. Combat Skills and Abilities *She is able to form into a wolf, but she barley knows how to and it wears her out. *She's great at throwing daggers. *Archery is her thangy thang. *She's quick like Sonic, Gotta Go Fast! Education and Intellegence Background Audrey was basically homeschooled until she was sixteen and she decided to run off with some hoodlums. She knows the basics such as algebra, geometry, physics, and some history facts. She also has great self-educated way of tracking, hunting, and killing. Goals Short Term *New bow and arrow set. *Learn how to swim *Overcome the fear of needles (Probably never happening.) Long Term *Finally learn how to kill a bear. *Maybe get a gun of a sort. *Find someone to share love and stuff with. Personality Audrey is someone who is not to be fucked with, or she likes to think. She is feisty and she has a sharp tongue. She is more harsh than she used to be and she speaks her mind, not caring about judgement. She will tell you how it is, no matter if you are the Queen of England or a pleb on the streets. Weakesses *She can't swim. *She's an alcoholic, she's being naive and thinks it will wash her problems away. *Needles- she'll basically flip her shit. Beliefs Audrey is egnostic and she believes in karma. Egnostic meaning that she thinks that there is a God, just that the one each specific religion is speaking of may or may not be the true one. In other words, there is a higher power, but no true religion has any idea of what he/she looks like or what his/her ideals are. Appearance Height: 5’9" Weight: 145lbs Physical Description: Tall, athletic body (that of a soccer player), strong arms, a pair of black horns, Wolfish ears, black fluffy tail, skyblue eyes with no pupils, a few tattoos here and there. A scar is left on her face from a mission. Clothing: Changes sometimes; usually a pair of dark boots, her sword(Or bow & arrows), and her normal steam-punkish outfit.. Marks, scars, tattoos: two scars on her back (Her wings were torn off by her father), a tattoo sleeve , and a scar across her face. Background Born as a bastard (term for somebody born to unmarried parents) she was adopted and raised by a middle-class human family. That was until they saw her horns coming in, that was when she was going through the late puberty stages(Age 13ish/14ish). The family put her back in the orphanage and she finally got out when she was 16. She had found herself in depression, no parents, no nothing until she began to run amuck with some other unwanted city kids. The eldest one being 19 at the time had taught her how to fight, to find food, and to make shelter. When Audrey turned 20, she left the group of kids in the city and left to the woods for peace. She was tired of the everyday running and fighting to survive. She believed it would be easier to survive out in the forest where deer and many other animals ran around. She could have a fresh meal, peace, quiet, and she could rest a bit more comfortably than she did before; the grass was more comfortable than the concrete after all. While she spent time in the forest, she had learned how to craft a bow, she learned how to be an excellent marksman, and she began to feel a spiritual connection with the nature around her. Audrey learned to respect nature and she took on the idea that Karma if anything was real. Category:Characters